The Vampire Hunter's
by The Vampire Irisa
Summary: The Vampire King seeks out the help of his son D, and another Dunpeal by the name of Irisa.
1. The Vampire Hunter's Meet

The Vampire Hunters  
  
By  
  
Heather R.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
i*Note to the readers. This story takes place 656 years later after the film, 'Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust'. The ideas for this story came from the 1st movie, the video game, and as well as the new movie bloodlust. Note: I don't OWN any of the vampires such as D from the film or any of the others, however Irisa, Horatio, and Mel belong to me. If you wish to use them, you MUST contact me first, thanks and enjoy the story!i  
  
It was yet again another normal night for the hunter named D. For the last three weeks things had been rather dual. Not that many vampires, monsters, or demons lurked about. The vampire population was still decreasing in low numbers, but the most vampires were, being killed here on Earth.  
  
However the few vampires that did live, had managed to flee this world long ago to the 'City of The Night'. The same place that Meier Link, had fled to over 656 years ago. Yes, it's hard to believe it had been that long ago since, he had fought Carmila and went after the girl named Charlotte to save her.  
  
That mission come to think of it, had been his favorite. Though sometimes, he wondered if what he had done by letting Meier Link go alive, had been the right thing to do. Never the matter, that had happened over 656 years ago, and he wasn't in the mood to think about such old things.  
  
What he wanted now was something to do. Well sure, he had Left Hand to chat with, but sometimes D's hand got on his nerves with the things he said.  
  
"D, maybe you should settle down with someone, I mean their HAS to be someone you could love." His hand argued, finally speaking up.  
  
D just laid their on his made out bed in the high grass, and sighed wearily. "You know it's not that easy..." He began.  
  
"So what! Yes, you are a Dunpeal, so WHY not try looking for a female Dunpeal? You know how badly your heart, yearns to share the warmth of another's heart! Why not give someone a chance D. Each time you see some beautiful women you instantly try and think of something else, besides wanting them." Hand sighed. "Why do I bother, this is one thing you never bother to listen too, or EVEN put into consideration."  
  
"If it were only that easy...Maybe, but no. I'm sure if ANY Dunpeal male of female knows of me they'll, number one: try and kill me, or number two: run away in fear."  
  
"Hmm, you have a point, score one for the Dunpeal Hunter." Hand said in a mocking tone.  
  
Mean while away from the two, a young Dunpeal Hunter by the name of Irisa, was busy with her own matters. The young half breed was busy watching a group of vampires who were up to no good.  
  
For a month Irisa had been following these vampires. She had been hired to track them down, and kill them all. Tonight was the night, she could feel it.  
  
Supposedly, the one who was the leader of the group, planned on heading up to the Devil's Den to get the last of the things he needed. What they were Irisa wasn't that sure of, but she was going to find out, and kill the vampires she had been ordered to kill.  
  
A door opened, and light from an oil lantern spilled out onto the ground. Quickly Irisa moved into the shadows and hid. She ducked low, behind a set of shrubs, and watched in silence as 3 vampires got into a carriage.  
  
She waited till the carriage was ahead a little, and moving quickly, she raced to her horse, and jumped onto it, and rode off on the black cyborg horse.  
  
The ride must have been two hours, but Irisa still followed behind closely. She wasn't about to let these vampires get away, or let the others waiting get away either, even if it met risking her own neck, but the auburn haired, and violet eyed Dunpeal didn't seem to care. The look of danger, burned behind those violet eyes.  
  
'God I must be dumb to go in alone and attempt to do this, but it must be done.' She thought to herself, as she rode on.  
  
D had been half asleep, and sat up to see a carriage roll on by, and noticed Irisa in the distance following. He thought Irisa was a robber or something. Quickly he gathered up his few items and placed them in the saddle pack and mounted his own cybord horse and raced off to see what was going on.  
  
"They all seem to be heading for Devil's Den...I wonder what the rush is, and my, didn't that female look rather...oh what's the word young males use...Hot?" Hand began, and ended with one of his pointless sarcastic jokes.  
  
"That's enough." D said, and quickly raced on to catch up.  
  
Finally the carriage rolled into Devil's Den and waiting already their were 5 other vampires. Greetings were exchanged, handshakes, and some bit of a conversation began to build up about the vampires reigning complete control over the humans, and the humans once more becoming the livestock, and helpless souls to the vampire race.  
  
Irisa stood in the shadows watching closely. Something about these vampires seemed so very familiar, but it was so hard to place. They reminded her of the ones who...'No it couldn't be...Could it?' She asked herself this, it troubled her soul to even think about it, but now wasn't the time to worry about past expiernces, now was the time to kill these vampires before they left.  
  
She drew two wooden stakes out of boots, and flung them into the backs of two vampires impaling them. Now she was down to six, which was better then eight.  
  
The six remaining vampires all spun around to see the young Dunpeal Hunter step out of the shadows her long sword drawn and ready to fight. "What is this! A vampire hunter has come to kill us?" The leader asked stepping forward.  
  
The leader's name was Mel. He was about 6 foot even, very well built, and muscular, long white hair, which must, have once been blonde and cold blue eyes, that held the look to kill them.  
  
"Your time is up, now it is time for you to die..." Came Irisa's words.  
  
A wicked smile curled at the lips of the leader. "Your voice...I know it..." With the wave of his hand, a hat the girl wore flew off her head to reveal the features of the young Dunpeal Hunter. "Oh my, it IS you...The Dunpeal, that bastered of a vampire Horatio De Cannon took into his home 400 years ago." He laughed, delighted to see this young Dunpeal's face.  
  
"I knew something was very familiar about you, as well...Never once have I forgiven you or the REST of your kind, for what you did to him, he deserved NONE of the punishment you and your fellow basterds gave him, but enough of this twaddle, it's time that you and your companion's die." Came her words, so cold, and full of hate.  
  
The other vampires slowly began to come forward, but were stopped by the hand of Mel. "No, the rest of you stay their, let ME, have some fun with this pretty little thing." He ordered taking a step forward.  
  
D had been their the whole while watching on in the shadows in silence, the name Horatio De Cannon rang a bell, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He deiced to sit this fight out, and see just how long this young Dunpeal would last, he assumed not long before she was dead.  
  
"Let's finish this, right here, right now..." Irisa stated taking one step forward, her sword in her hand ready for the fight.  
  
"Very well." Mel said simply, and raised his hand as his hand turned into a mental claw.  
  
Irisa didn't bother to wait for Mel to make the move and jumped into the air and swung at him. She had missed him, only to have him behind her in an instant, she dropped onto the ground and rolled out of the way in time as the claw nearly took her head off.  
  
Mel jumped back, watching the Dunpeal jump back onto her feet. He grinned, rather impressed by her moves. "Nice, but it's going to take more then your speed and sword to kill me." He ran at her and managed to make a deep wound on her left arm.  
  
Irisa winced at the pain in her left arm, but didn't stop to tend to it, she jumped into the air and kicked Mel in the face sending him into the rocky wall, and landed on both her feet, and watched as some rocks fell onto him.  
  
This didn't stop Mel, he managed to get free of the rumble and sent the rocks flying at Irisa. He was unfortunate the first few tries, but by the sixth rock he hand managed to nail the young Dunpeal and send her flying into the other rocky wall.  
  
Irisa had been caught off guard when the large rock nailed her, sending her flying into the other wall, the pain that came next was unbearable. Her spaniel cord had been shattered in the impact, making her let out a cry of pain. She like the rock tumbled to the ground.  
  
Mel grinned in delight, along with his fellow companions who seemed to enjoy the pain coming from the young Dunpeal Hunter. Mel now stood over the young Hunter looking down at her. "Join us and I'll let you live Dunpeal."  
  
Irisa tried to sit up, but each time she moved it was nothing more then pain for her, and this, this really looked like it was the end of the line for her. "No chance in hell Mel, I'd rather die then join you, the one who killed the only person I ever knew or trusted in this world." She said coldly.  
  
He sighed, "Such a pity, you could have been of real use to me, but no matter, you can join your Horatio in hell." He bent down, and picked up the Dunpeal's sword in his hand and looked it over. "I wonder how many of our kind you've have killed with this thing..." He shrugged and raised the blade up into the air, and looked down into violet eyes of Irisa. "Say hello to Horatio for me." He sneered, and began to bring the blade down on her.  
  
In a flash the sword was out of Mel's hands, and into the chest of one of the other vampires. Irisa opened her shut eyes to see a man, with long, reddish/brown hair standing over her, eyes locked with Mel.  
  
Mel was shocked, and bemused. "Well, well...another party crasher." He stated.  
  
D didn't bother to answer this vampire and with one kick swing of his blade took the head of Mel off, his body falling onto the ground like a ton of bricks. He looked in the direction of the remaining vampires, who all held a look of terror in their eyes.  
  
Irisa wanted to help, but the slow healing of her spaniel cord wouldn't be finished until the next nightfall.  
  
D looked at the wounded Dunpeal. "Don't move, lay still." He said, as if reading her thoughts, and advanced on the remaining vampires.  
  
The five vampires that were still alive weren't about to give up to this Hunter, and attacked D. With the swing of his sword D managed to take off three heads on the vampires. They were dumb, and not very skillful with fighting.  
  
The two vampires who were alive begged D not to kill them, but not seeming to care he took their heads off as well. His sword was bloody, but that didn't matter, as he turned and picked up the sword out of one of the dead vampires chest, that belonged to the female Dunpeal Hunter. D turned and headed back towards the hurt hunter and slipped her sword into it's case, behind her back.  
  
"Thank you." Irisa said.  
  
D took a step back, and looked at her. "Your welcome..." He said. "Do you need any help?" He asked, knowing most likely it would be a yes, but he wanted to see what her response would be.  
  
Irisa tried to sit up, but bit down on her bottom lip to force back the scream that wanted to come from her lips, before she could answer really she felt D scoop her up into his arms. "Don't!" She cried out. The pain was so great she could hardly stand it.  
  
"Ignore the pain as best as you can." He said, trying to settle the wounded Dunpeal down.  
  
He carried Irisa out of Devil's Den, and towards his horse and hers. He mounted his horse and took the reins of hers, tying the reigns of Irisa's horse to his so it didn't run off, or get stolen. He looked down into Irisa's face. She was beautiful yes, but he couldn't bring himself to love anyone, not even if they were another Dunpeal, and fought to save others, and kill vampires.  
  
"Please just leave me here..." Irisa pleaded, she couldn't bare much more of this pain in her back.  
  
D raised Left Hand and noticed the shocked expression on the younger Dunpeals face. Irisa ended up going into a deep sleep, once Left Hand did something to her. It would give Irisa some peace of mind, and not be in such pain.  
  
"Where do you plan on going with her D?" Hand asked.  
  
"To the village. It's not far from here, I will take her their to an inn and leave her their." D responded, and began the ride towards the village.  
  
"D...Why not travel with her...At least you could have some company." Hand stated.  
  
"No, I know it wouldn't work out..." He was cut off before he could finish.  
  
"Damnit D! You piss me off sometimes. You are afraid of everything that involves being around a female! I mean look at her! She's beautiful, strong, and yes we don't know a whole lot about her, but we could if you choose to travel with her."  
  
D drew in a deep breath, and let it all out. "Fine." He paused, "I will give her a chance, but ONLY if she wants the company."  
  
Left Hand, if he could have, would've have jumped for joy . "Excellent!" 


	2. The Small Talk

Chapter 2  
  
It wasn't till near Sunrise when D managed to reach the nearest inn. He was lucky he even got a room. The owner it was plain to see hated Dunpeals, but when the gold was placed into their hands, they gave D the keys to a decent room, and with that he headed up the flight of stairs to his room, with Irisa in his arms.  
  
Once in the room, D placed Irisa on the bed and removed most of her things on her except for some dark black pants and a white silk shirt. Her auburn locks lay under her as a pillow, her eyelids hid the beautiful violet iris's of her eyes.  
  
D placed the covers over her, and he did the same stripping himself off his amour till he was in nothing but black tight pants and a white silk shirt with a white gem on the neck collar. The necklace he wore was still on, that was something he never took off, it was all he had been left with from his father, The Vampire King, and his hat, he for once took it off and placed it on the rest of his things.  
  
Maybe it was another hour before Irisa did awaken. The pain had lessened. For that she was thankful, but what about the other Hunter? The one who had saved her. She went to sit, but felt a hand gently push her back down onto the bed.  
  
"You need to rest."  
  
Irisa turned her head to see D. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I am, D."  
  
"D? I've heard of you. You are one of the best Dunpeal Hunters known." She was amazed really to have had D of all people save her.  
  
D smiled faintly, so his name had spread more. "So it seems. What is your name?" He asked.  
  
"Irisa."  
  
"Irisa, if you don't mind me asking why were you taking on that whole group of vampires alone?" He asked.  
  
"I was hired to kill them, I needed the money, but I didn't think I would run into the killer's of my only friend I ever truly cared for." She sighed. "I let my mind get clouded in the fight with old past hate, and grief. I thought I would kill Mel, but it nearly cost me my life tonight. I thank you again for saving me. If you stay with me, I will give you half of the money, it's only fair. You killed all of the other six vampires."  
  
D didn't really want to take her money, but like her, he needed it as well. "You are most kind, and again you are welcomed." He said, relaxing in his seat.  
  
Irisa couldn't help, but let her eyes follow the outline of his body, he was beautiful, yes, but she couldn't risk falling in love with him, not anyone. The last time she cared about someone a whole lot, they wound up dead.  
  
"Irisa, another question, who is this...Horatio De Cannon, the one named Mel spoke of?"  
  
Irisa shut her eyes to hold back the tears, that so wished to fall at Horatio's name. "He is the one who took me in, raised me, cared for me, when I had nobody else to turn to in my younger days." She said opening her eyes again, as a silent tear fell.  
  
"Would you tell me about him, and how you both came to know each other." D asked her, he knew from the painful look in her eyes and the tear she carried a burden on her shoulders.  
  
"Very well, but please forgive me if I begin to weep...It is hard for me to talk of Horatio, let alone speak his name." She said, looking up at the ceiling. 


	3. The story of Horatio

Chapter 3  
  
i*Note to reader this is all a flashback!  
  
'It all began when I was 6 years old. My mother who was human had kicked me out onto the cold winter streets. I had no money, no food, no warm clothes to shelter me from the cold bitter winter air.'  
  
'My mother had never given me a reason as to why she had kicked me out of my home. It had to have been due to the fact I was a Dunpeal, nothing but a monster in her eyes, but I wasn't.'  
  
'For a week, I wandered the cold dark streets. I was starving, afraid I would die, and so many other things. In the late hours of the night I came across a carriage and slipped inside of it. I knew it wasn't a right thing to do, but I did it anyway, and I found some warm blankets and wrapped myself up in them.'  
  
'I fell asleep eventually, and when I did wake up. I found myself in a nice warm bed. My hair had been combed, and I was all cleaned up, and put in a long shirt to replace what had been the dirty rags I had been in.'  
  
'After the maid who had tended to me, and fed me left a man came in. He had long light brown hair, a nice build to him, and the kindest green eyes. Horatio was his name he told me he was a vampire. I of course, was still young and didn't know that much, but he told me what a vampire was, and what I was so I could better understand my own self.'  
  
'I learned to read, write, I was taught many other languages, sword fighting, history, and so many other things. I loved History the most. It was something I enjoyed, and I still love it.'  
  
'As time went on, I learned more things. I learned more about my abilities as a Dunpeal, my strengths, and my weakness. I sometimes wished I could have been born of just mortal blood, and not be what I am, but Horatio he taught me to except what I was, and I did.'  
  
'Growing up in his home I remember how mortals loved him. Some care from far and wide just to see if he was an honest vampire, and he was. He used to govern fairly towards the mortals, dunpeals, and vampires. The mortals respected him, but some vampires, and dunpeals didn't like his good intentions. They thought he should do more with the powers he had.'  
  
'In my 16th year he came to me and told me, that if I ever wanted he would make me a vampire, but I told him I was fine the way I was, and he respected what I said, and left it be.'  
  
'The months passed, and in that time before my 17th year, vampires whom didn't like Horatio kept sending him threats, demanding that he do something with his power he had, and try and take over, making the humans the slaves again, but he would do no such thing. He was a kind hearted man, vampire, whatever you think. He could never do such a thing, when he drank the blood in order to live, he drank the blood of those, who killed without remorse.'  
  
Irisa drew in a deep breath, pausing before she bothered to even go on. 'Shortly after I had turned 17, problems began to occur. Vampires who had been sending Horatio threats finally began to make themselves known by taking humans, and killing them. That was only a minor problem, but next it moved to burning the mortals alive in their homes while they slept soundly in their homes.'  
  
'It was horrid what they did, finally after 5 months of this, Horatio could deal with it no more, and finally he wrote to the leader who was behind all of this, and agreed to meet with him.'  
  
'A letter had been returned quickly, and it was set, so that Horatio would meet with this vampire.'  
  
'A week passed, and finally Horatio as soon as the sun had set left. I followed him out to the gates of our home and pleaded with him to let me go, but he wouldn't let it be so, he ordered me to stay here and await for him, to return, but something inside of me was screaming, demanding that I stop him, because I may never see him again...'  
  
She sighed, "I had been so very right, that night, his warm embrace, and kiss on my face, was all I ever received from him again." Irisa said, as a tear fell down her face.  
  
"What happened, please tell me." D urged her on.  
  
'I waited for him to get out of my viewing, and once he was I quickly went after him. I kept up with him all the way to the meeting grounds he was supposed to be at, and when he stopped, and sat down, I moved far from view and hid within some large boulders and shrubs to see what it was that was going on. I had to know, but that gut feeling I had that something was to happen, never left the pit of my stomach.'  
  
'No sooner had Horatio arrived, did this leader vampire, Mel appear. Horatio and Mel, spent a good 15 minutes talking, and then Horatio having held in his anger for so could no longer contain himself and began to express himself freely about how he felt about all the things Mel and his followers had done, and as Horatio went to leave, that was when it had happened, he was jumped by other vampires.'  
  
Irisa shut her eyes tightly not wanting to remember the things that had happened, but D wished to know what happened, so she would tell him. 'It had been a setup, 20 vampires out numbered him. Even with all his powers, he couldn't fight all of them, or kill them for that matter.'  
  
'The fight lasted under 10 minutes, and when they had beaten him down till he was too weak to fight they dragged his beaten body back to Mel who seemed rather delighted to see the great vampire Horatio beaten.'  
  
The tears began to fall uncontrollably now. 'Before I could realize what had been planned, Mel ordered for a great fire to be made, and I watched in horror as Mel grabbed Horatio and whispered something into his ear, and sank his fangs into his flesh draining him of his blood, draining him till he was too helpless to fight.'  
  
'I wanted to help him, but what could a young Dunpeal do? I wouldn't have last no more then two minutes, and I would have wound up dead!' Irisa wiped the tears from her face, she hated to cry, she despised doing it.  
  
'After Mel had drained Horatio of all his blood, but a few drops to leave him alive for a short time dragged him off towards the fire that was made, and I knew instantly what they planned to do, burn him alive...'  
  
'Horatio never once pleaded with them, to let him live, but before he was thrown into the flames he sent out a warning to me, telling me to get far away from the village or else the vampires would come after me next, and kill me if I too refused to join up with them.'  
  
'I stayed, and watched as Horatio was lifted up above Mel's head and tossed into the flames.' Irisa shut her eyes tightly trying to hold back her tears that fell down her cheeks like a river.  
  
'He was burnt alive, his screams rang through the woodland area in which the vampires had awaited for him. I remained where I was, and waited till sunrise to go back to my home which was also Horatio's, but before I left I gathered up the remains of Horatio's ashes, and let the wind spread them.'  
  
'When I returned home, the house was all ripped apart, they had been their looking for me, but I didn't stay long. I took whatever I would need, and took a great amount of money with me, and bought a new horse, the one I had was destroyed, and left the only home I had known.'/i  
  
She opened her eyes, the violet eyes filled with pain, and hate from the past. "The day I left, I made a vow to myself that I would KILL the vampires who had hurt Horatio, and I managed to track most of them down over the years, and kill them off. I thought last night, I would be ready to fight Mel, but in my arrogance and pride, I fooled myself, and in so doing it nearly cost me my life tonight, but either way now that he is dead, I'm somewhat content. I'm just not pleased it was my sword that killed Mel." She said, looking up at the wall, now finished with her story.  
  
D had sat their in silence the whole time listening to the other Hunter's story. It was interesting really. By how she spoke of him, she had loved him, and that was easy to see from the tears streaming down her face.  
  
However, D couldn't relate to how she felt, he wished he knew really what it felt like to lose someone you cared about so dearly. "I'm sorry to hear about you losing him, and yes. By letting your pride and arrogance take over, it clouded you best judgment, you shouldn't have let that take control of you." D said, simply.  
  
"Yes I know, I shouldn't have let it." She sighed, tired, and weary from telling D the short story of her time with Horatio and of the events that occurred during the night.  
  
"You should rest, and let your wounds heal, we can leave here once you are well again." D said, standing, heading for the other room.  
  
"Very well...Once nightfall's we can leave this place." She said.  
  
D turned to look at her. "You are sure of this?" He asked.  
  
"Yes...Now you should go and rest up as well..." She said, shutting her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
D stood their watching her for a few minutes and finally vanished off into his own room where he lay beginning to fall asleep, before he heard Left Hand say something to him.  
  
"You like her..." Then all was dark, and the sweet bliss of sleep enveloped D. 


	4. The Strange White Light

Chapter 4  
  
The two Dunpeal's slept all day, resting for the long trip they both had to go on to just get the money. Still money WAS money, and they needed it. Shortly before sunset Irisa even though her spinal cord wasn't fully done healing was up about dressing into her usual armor. She had cleaned the wound on her arm, and washed her face off, but it wouldn't matter really to her if she was clean or not, it was just the scent of blood that was bothering her.She was wondering now why she had even told D of her story and time she spent with Horatio. Maybe to make small talk, she wasn't saying it for him to feel sorry for her, but to just understand her a little.  
  
She sighed to herself, and slipped her sword back into it's case which was behind her back, and turned to see D come out of his room. Her violet eyes, locked with his hazel eyes for a few seconds and then D moved away from his doorway and went towards his amour slowly slipping it on him.  
  
Irisa moved to the her boots and sat down on the edge of her bed and bent down to slip them on. She winced at the pain in the lower part of her back, she knew damn well she shouldn't even be up and about moving around, but she couldn't stand sitting still. She always had to be doing something.  
  
D looked up once to see what Irisa was doing, and noticed from how her body was tensed up, that she still wasn't fully at 100 percent. "Are you sure, you can handle the ride to where it is we are going?" He asked, somewhat concerned for her.  
  
"I will be fine, don't worry about me." She said standing, now ready to go, and get the hell out of this inn.  
  
D was going to say something, but deiced not to. "You know what, you're both stubborn..." Left hand said, speaking up, wanting to make himself known to the female Dunpeal.  
  
Irisa cocked an auburn brow from under her hat, and looked up at D. "Okay...Is it just me, or did I NOT, just hear something come from one of your hands?" She asked, looking at D.  
  
D cursed to himself, and watched as his left hand raised up to get a better look at Irisa for himself. "You bet I did! Now, isn't this cute, she's a bad dresser just like you too D, like I said a PERFECT match for you!" His hand laughed, only to be cut off from D balling his hand into a fist to silence the living thing in his left hand, hell it was really the only way D knew how to shut the damn thing up!  
  
Irisa had seen many strange things in her long life, but a talking Left Hand was really something new to her. "Do me a favor D, and keep that thing silent the whole way to the next village." She said, moving towards the door.  
  
"Oh believe me, if he wishes to remain attached to me he WILL keep his mouth shut." D said, directing those last few words towards his hand, who immediately vanished from the male Dunpeal's palm, letting D return to his task, at finishing to put on the rest of his armor.  
  
As soon as D was dressed, the two went into the inn's stables, and saddled their horses and rode off, into the night. The two of them rode on in silence the whole way towards their next destination.  
  
They didn't bother to say a thing, I mean what could they talk about besides the grand adventures they'd both been on, or the places they had seen, it wouldn't really matter much. Sure they could talk about how the humans treated them, but that also wasn't really worth discussing, so perhaps the silence was a welcome.  
  
D every so often looked out the corner of his left eye at Irisa, for a Dunpeal Hunter, she was the most beautiful one he had seen in a long time. She wasn't too skinny, she had a nice fill out to her, decent sized breasts, which she kept hidden under all the things she wore, it was easy to see she didn't care much for showing her body off, when it could very well be used to seduce men.  
  
Auburn red hair, which went down past her shoulders, and an auburn lock that fell over her left eye hiding the violet iris. Creamy white skin, much like his own, but that was normal for a Dunpeal.  
  
Left Hand, since he could see things through D's eyes, and feel D's emotions, knew damn well he found this other Hunter interesting. Hell! If only D would fall in love with her then Left Hand would REALLY have something to say, and also he'd feel happy for D.  
  
I mean come on, who WOULDN'T get lonely after being alive forever, and wandering around the world aimlessly, thinking that because you were different from other's, that it didn't mean you could love as well, but the other question was, did Irisa feel anything for D?  
  
D looked to Irisa, who's gaze was set ahead. "Do you know how much further it is to the next village?" D asked.  
  
"We are almost their." She said, turning her head to look at him, her violet eyes, locking with the lovely hazel eyes of D's. "Is that all you needed to know?" She asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
"If we ride fast we should reach the village faster, that is of course, if you feel like it."  
  
"I don't mind really, it's better then not doing nothing at all." D replied.  
  
She smirked, "Then I suggest you try and keep up with me." She kicked her cyborg horse hard in the sides, and took off on the horse.  
  
D just sat their watching her ride off. "What are you waiting for D, come on! Money calls!" Left hand, urged.  
  
He sighed, "You seem to care more about the money then I do." D said, kicking his horse hard in the sides and rode fast to catch up with Irisa.  
  
"Hey you may not eat much, but I do!" Left hand countered.  
  
Another hour passed by and soon the two Dunpeal Hunter's reached the village of Cataray. Very few people wandered the streets, except for a few drunks. Voices from a nearby tavern could be heard, along with music, as Irisa and D passed on by heading for the place Irisa needed to go to collect the money.  
  
Irisa the whole way to the village, had been wondering about what she was going to do next. Not many Vampire Hunter's were needed as much anymore, and it seemed to be that the vampire race was dying out for good, once all the vampires were gone from this world, what would be left for her to do?  
  
Yes, maybe settle down someplace, and live alone, but she'd never age, marry, have children. What was the point? Dunpeal's were just damned from day one. 'We can never have a normal life, age, grow old, and die.' Irisa told herself mentally.  
  
D pulled on his reigns, to his horse as Irisa stopped. "Is this the place?" He asked, looking up at the building she had stopped in front of.  
  
"Yes, you can either wait out here for me, or come inside." She said, dismounting from her black steed.  
  
"I'll wait out here."  
  
She nodded, "Very well, I'll be back." She headed up the set of stairs, and knocked on a door. A light flickered on, and someone answered the door inviting the female Dunpeal Hunter inside.  
  
"So D...What do you plan to do next?" Left hand asked, rather curious.  
  
"Just go on my way, and wander around like I always do." He said, looking up at the night time sky. His hazel eyes looking over the stars, which were so far away from him, he sometimes wondered, how many of the other vampires had run off to the 'City of The Night', to get away from here.  
  
"A lot most likely. D, why not travel with Irisa. She could be a bit interesting to be around." Hand urged.  
  
"No I don't believe that would be a good idea, I think it's best we both go our own ways after tonight." He said, looking back at the door which opened.  
  
Irisa nodded to something that was said, and thanked the man, and headed down the stairs, and once more mounted her horse, and handed D a brown purse filled with gold coins. "As promised half of my payment." She said.  
  
D took the brown purse, and placed it into a saddle packet on his horse, and looked back at Irisa. "Thank you again."  
  
"You are welcome." She took the reigns of her horse in her hands. "I guess, I'll be on my way..." She said, and began to slowly move off.  
  
D sat their a moment, Left Hand nagging him to go with her. "Irisa wait."  
  
Irisa stopped, and looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes?"  
  
He moved his horse to join up with her. "If you don't mind, may I travel with you, just for a bit?" He asked, not wishing to intrude on her.  
  
Irisa bit her bottom lip, but then nodded her head, agreeing to this idea. "Sure, it beats being alone, and talking to himself." She laughed softly, managing a thin smile onto her pale face.  
  
For once D smiled, "Then let's be off." He said.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more." Irisa tugged on the reigns of her horse, and began the ride out of town with her new friend, D.  
  
No sooner had the two of them got out of viewing range of the small village of Cataray, did they notice something strange coming towards them from the sky. It was very bright, and white, almost like a falling star, or something else.  
  
D sat their on top of his horse just staring at the thing, along with Irisa. The two Dunpeal's, not really sure what the thing was.  
  
"What the devil is that thing coming out of the sky?" Left hand asked, looking up to view the thing better for himself.  
  
"Whatever it is it's coming fast, and in our direction, perhaps we should get out of here." Irisa suggested.  
  
D nodded. "I agree, we don't know what it is, and it looks like it's going to crash land in this area." He said.  
  
Without saying another word, Irisa and D took off out of their, but whatever this thing was, seemed to be following them! D took a glance back hazel eyes taking notice of a strange red light coming towards the two of them, and at a great speed.  
  
"Irisa jump off your horse!" D shouted leaping from his in time, as the red beam, from the thing in the sky blew up his cyborg horse.  
Irisa turned her head in time to see the another beam of red light coming towards her and jumped up high into the air, and landed far from her as it too was destroyed.  
  
Irisa looked up at the sky, her violet eyes lit up with furry whatever that thing was it seemed it was sent to kill them both. She felt hands pull her to her feet, she knew from seeing the face on the left hand it was D whom helped her up.  
  
"What the hell IS that thing?!" Irisa asked herself mostly looking up at the sky seeing the white thing was now almost on top of them.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, knows something about us." D said, letting go of Irisa, knowing she was fine now.  
  
"Maybe it would be wise for you two to get the HELL out of viewing for this thing." Left hand, suggested.  
  
"I agree with that talking hand D, let's get out of here and fast." Irisa said, not wanting to be blown to bits.  
  
D nodded, and grabbed Irisa's upper arm, and dragged her with him as he ran. Irisa managed to keep up with D. However what happened next was hard to explained. The white thing now was right over them both, and a white beam of light dropped down onto them both trapping them, leaving them unable to move, unable to speak.  
  
What came next was a gas of some sort. The two Dunpeal's coughed, choking on this strange gas. Everything became fuzzy, and slowly darkness over came them both, letting them both slip into darkness.  
  
Slowly the two sleeping Dunpeal's bodies were raised up into the air. Irisa and D were both helpless, unaware now of what was going on, even Left Hand was out! Soon the two Dunpeal's bodies lay on the marble floor of what was a spaceship, and a cloaked figure walked into the room peering down at the two sleeping Dunpeal's.  
  
"Are these the ones?" A male asked the cloaked figure.  
  
"Yes...They are it. Put the one called D in a cell, the girl Irisa take her to another room where the other's await for her, I want everything taken care of before we arrive back home." The deep voice of a man from under the hood of the cloak said.  
  
"As you command, sire." A nod was given to some people in the room, and Irisa and D were both taken in opposite directions to someplace on the ship, for some unknown reason, and that reason which they would both come to know later one. 


	5. The Mystery Man is reviled

Chapter 5  
  
Hours passed by before D even awakened. He lay their in his cell unaware yet of where he was. The strange gas that had managed to make him pass out was still in his system, but it was wearing off, slowly he sat up, and looked around the room he was in. It wasn't like a normal cell you'd see, but a nice big comfortable bed all made out of red velvet and silks. However his wrists, and ankles were bound in some sort of chains, made out of a strange steel that even D couldn't get out of, and his whole left hand was covered with something so he couldn't even use Left Hand to help him out.  
  
He struggled with his bindings, but it was no use really, now he noticed something else. All his amour had been stripped from him and he was left only in his black pants, white silk shirt with the jewel on the neck collar, his favorite black hat, and the purple gem necklace which he never took off.  
  
He looked around the room for Irisa, wondering what had happened to the other Dunpeal. He was worried for her, but also for himself, due to the simple fact he didn't know what was going on, but the screams, were what caught his attention.  
  
They were Irisa's high pitched screams. He struggled once more in his bindings unable to get free of them. He struggled for maybe ten minutes in them, the whole while listening to Irisa screamed, he wanted to help her, but their was no possible way of him getting out of this one.  
  
Another ten minutes had gone by, and Irisa's screams stopped, and D suddenly felt for once, a pang of fear growing in the pit of his stomach. He thought Irisa was dead now, and that he was to be the next one to be killed.  
  
'What a great way to die...' D thought to himself bitterly.  
  
Maybe another two hours passed, and D who was wide awake, his body now cleared of whatever it was that had drugged him. Something however caught his attention, it was the sound of footsteps, and he watched as the doorknob to the room opened up and inside came 6 vampires, with a sleeping Irisa her whole left arm, and hand bandaged up.  
  
D watched as they took Irisa over to another empty bed and chained her down as well. Like D, all her amour had been stripped of her, and all she was left in was a pair of black pants, and a white silk shirt, her auburn locks a mess of tangles, but it didn't seem to both other sleeping Dunpeal much.  
  
"Who are you, what is it you intend to do to us?" D asked, the vampires.  
  
A female vampire looked at D, and smirked. "We are not allowed to tell you, all will be reveled to you later Hunter D, now rest." She said, gesturing the other vampires to the door to leave the room.  
  
"No thanks, I'll pass." D said sternly.  
  
The female shrugged. "Very well." With that the vampire took one last, look at Irisa to make sure she was chained down well, and sure enough she was, and with that the vampire left the room.  
  
D didn't understand what this was all about, all he knew was someone or something wanted him and Irisa out of the way, but why? That really was his own guess, without being able to consult his hand on this matter he felt a bit alone, and with Irisa out, that wasn't much help for him.  
  
Sometime passed by, and maybe three hours later Irisa came to it. She groaned, her body ached with pain, her whole left arm hurt like hell, all she remembered was waking up in some room strapped down to a table and seeing her left arm being cut off her.  
  
She had screamed, when she saw it being removed from her body, but she had never felt no pain, nor saw no blood spill onto the table, a strange device had been left on the stub of what was left, of her left arm. Nothing, not even a little drop of blood came from the open wound!  
  
She had managed to get free of the straps that held her down to the table, but she had been grabbed and forced back down onto the table, and had been injected with some type of drug, which knocked her out, then it was all black again for her. She groaned, the pain in her head sickened her, and she wanted it to stop. She turned her head to her left arm which was all their, and it was all bandaged up, but what she wanted to know, what these vampires had done to it.  
  
Slowly she lifted up her right arm, moving it towards the bandaged, only to get stopped by the chains on her wrists. She looked to her left arm, which also had one on, even her ankles were bound.  
  
"Don't bother in struggling Irisa, I cannot even get out of them." D said, watching her.  
  
Irisa turned her head to D, "Where are we? Do you know what's going on?" She asked, just as puzzled and lost as D.  
  
He sighed, "I wish I knew myself, but whatever it is, the person behind all of this, went to a whole lot of trouble making sure, we didn't try and escape." D exclaimed, making a gesture with his hand to the chains.  
  
"So it seems." She said, sighing.  
  
The two of them ended up sitting in silence, for a while, and what drew they attention was the sound of the doors sliding open to their room, and inside stepped a tall figure hidden beneath a cloaked hood, made out of red velvet. It was the same man whom had brought them here aboard the ship.  
  
"Who are you." D demeaned instantly.  
  
"No need to be so harsh D...Be thankful you are alive, and were given nice conditions to dwell in until we reach our destination." The man's voice was calm, and almost in some strange way, reassuring.  
  
"Oh yes...Nice conditions my ass!" Irisa snapped. "I didn't find it fucking pleasant to wake up with my left arm sliced off!"  
  
A chuckle came from the cloaked figure, "My, my, such a temper Irisa. At least you still have your left arm." He pointed out.  
  
"True, but the point of THIS matter is who the bloody hell are you."  
  
"Very well, if you must know who I am, then I'll tell you..." The man said slipping the hooded cloak back from his face.  
  
Irisa's eyes widen almost as if in shock, and her eyes darted from the mystery man to D, and back to their mystery man. The same shock could even be seen on D's face, this man couldn't be who he thought he was!  
  
The man nodded lightly, "Oh, but I am D. I AM your father. The Vampire King." 


	6. Surprise's!

Chapter 6  
  
Silence filled the small room. Irisa, nor D couldn't even form words. It was as if time had stopped. D's father stood their in silence, watching the shock and bemused expression's on the two young Dunpeal's faces. He didn't blame them really, after all, most of those on the Earth thought him to be dead, with the snap of his fingers, the chains fell louse from Irisa and D, allowing them to sit up.  
  
"Now perhaps we could go someplace else on the ship and talk?" He suggested, too the two.  
  
A nod from both Hunter's was his only response. "Then follow me both of your please." He said, turning and headed for the door.  
  
Irisa, and D both exchange each other a look, and nodded silently to each other, and followed The Vampire King, out of the room. Once they stepped out of the room, and into the long corridor, some vampires who had been guarding the door, looked up, and moved out of the way of their King, bowing their heads as he moved by with Irisa, and D following behind in silence.  
  
Left hand was very bemused as well. "Where is it this ship is heading to anyway, if you don't mind me asking?" Left hand asking making himself known.  
  
The King turned his head to look at the talking Left Hand. "I shall tell you all, once we are in my Chambers." He said simply, and turned down another long hallway.  
  
Soon they stopped in front of a large door which slid open, and the three of them all stepped inside. The room was very fancy, fit for King. It was done all in red, the floor was draped with fancy red carpet, and the bed was all draped in red velvets, that matched the King's cloak he wore.  
  
The King was rather handsome, now she saw where D got the good looks from. He had the same long hair, and the exact color of D's. He was tall, and well built, and muscular. Green eyes, pale white skin, and a kind look in his eyes.  
  
He headed over to his chair, the doors to his room sliding shut behind them. "Please sit." He gestured to the empty seats in front of him.  
  
The two Dunpeal's did so, and moved over to the empty chairs, and sat down beside each other. The room in which they sat in had no windows, but to be honest I don't think neither Hunter's wanted to know what was behind all of this metal.  
  
"Now I'm sure your wondering why I've gone to all of this trouble of getting you both here?" D's father asked.  
  
"It would be nice to know." D said, somewhat coldly, towards his father, his hazel eyes narrowed at him.  
  
"I've brought you both here, because I know you are both skillful hunter's, and also because I need your help. I'm taking you to 'The City of The Night' someone is trying to destroy the home I've created for us vampires to live on." He paused. "I know you most likely hate me D, and I know I've never been their for you at all in the past, but I have my own duties to tend to, and I need you to help me along with Irisa, to find out who the fiend is trying to destroy The City of The Night."  
  
"Why should I even worry about what happens to you or the other vampires, in this OTHER world of yours?" D asked.  
  
"Because, if our world is destroyed, who is to say Earth will not be the next place, this fiend wants to destroy?" He asked.  
  
"Why should we even trust a thing you say?" Irisa asked bitterly.  
  
D's father looked to Irisa, looking past her violet eyes, and into the depths of her mind. "You once trusted vampires, why do you hate them so much now?" He asked her curiously.  
  
"I have my reasons, and those you don't need to know..."  
  
He arched a brow at her. "Is it because of the vampires who killed your teacher, and best friend, Horatio? You know it is, as well as I. Do you remember his saying, not ALL vampires were evil, some had some bit of goodness left within them?" He asked.  
  
Irisa nodded, "Yes, but as you can see I don't trust ANY vampires, perhaps if I hadn't awakened to finding my arm cut off, I would have some little spec of trust for you, and the rest of your royal trash, but sadly I don't, and I could give a damn if your other home is destroyed."  
  
"You once were happy I remember, then slowly over these last few centuries you've harden your heart." He looked from Irisa to D, "And you my son have done the same thing as well, you both are mistreated by the mortal race, and yet you still do things for them, and yes you are Dunpeal's, but you could both have a life!" His father said.  
  
"I've said that to D plenty of times! Glad someone agrees with me finally!" Left Hand chimed.  
  
D stood annoyed, and furious. "It's NOT that easy! You LEFT me, and my mother, I grew up as a cast out, treated like trash because of YOUR blood that flows through me." He clenched his fists. "As soon as I had the money and the weapons I left, home and still anywhere I went, I was treated bad, do you think life as Dunpeal is easy?" He snapped at his father.  
  
D's father kept a calm composure. "No, I don't think your life is easy D, but still you could give someone a chance to love you..." He let his eyes lock with Irisa's and D's gaze. "You two like the other more then you both know it, you both choose the same job, because you feel it is all you are good for, but weather you want to know it I can sense some bit of love, coming form each of you for the other, you can deny it, but I can see it in your minds and hearts, however that is another matter, what I must know now is will you except the job I need your help on?" He asked.  
  
Irisa and D were going to argue over the things on love, but the two kept their mouth shut, even if they'd never admit it in a 100 years, they really DID feel something for the other, but were too afraid to admit a single thing to the other.  
  
The two Dunpeal's exchanged a silent look, and nodded. "Very well we'll help you, but after this is over you are to take us BACK to Earth, do you understand?" D asked, eyeing his father closely.  
  
His father nodded, "Of course I shall return you both back to Earth, but after this adventure is over, I feel you won't want to leave The City of the Night." He said.  
  
"Oh trust me, we WILL want to go back." Irisa said, starting to unwrap the bandages from her left arm.  
  
The King nodded. "Very well, and Irisa..."  
  
Irisa was almost done with taking the white bandages off her arm, and was working with the reaming stuff on her hands. "Yes?" She asked, not bothering to look up, and finished with the rest of the bandages, and turned her palm over, and saw a face form on the palm of her left hand, which made her go dead still.  
  
"I thought it would be best to awaken the symbiotic in your left hand...Your going to need it's powers, because the fiend you are both going up aghast is my own brother..." 


End file.
